Audience Response to "The In-Between"
How does the dancer use the concept of state shifting? Are the shifts apparent to the audience and fully committed to by the performer? The dancer uses the concept of state shifting by moving from one state of mind or action to another without showing thought or premeditation, such as the shift from convulsing on the floor to sitting up crying. The shifts in this piece are, in my opinion, seamless and not awkward. She shows great skill in this performance, it is as if something has control over her body. "I love the idea that 'something had control over my body' while performing this work. In many ways, that statement rings true. The 'force' that had control was the story that I constructed to keep myself invested the state-of-being." ~ Gabrielle Aufiero The dancer displays the extremes to each state. The dancer completely commits to each state she shifts into. For a piece of this magnitude, the dancer has to be committed to each movement. I noticed the shift changes because she transitioned into each state suddenly. Relate the concept of state-shifting to something you've seen or experienced. How does it compare to the dance? I can relate the concept of state-shifting to someone with bipolar disorder. I have experienced someone going from a state of relaxation and calmness to extreme distress and confusion without any type of stimulus. It is as if something has taken control over that person and is dictating their emotional state. This dance has similar properties. She is going from one emotional or physical state to another quickly and without effort. She goes from fear to illness to sensuality to distress in a matter of seconds. "I had not considered this choreographic work from the perspective of an individual who has experienced the effects of bipolar disorder. I believe that this perspective is an important one, and it will definitely be considered if the solo is reworked." ~ Gabrielle Aufiero The feeling of joy and excitement is a feeling I have experienced. The transition into this state relates to this piece. When I receive good news I shift from content to ecstatic. I shift from one extreme to the next. I experience the same feeling when I'm having a bad day and receive good news or have something great happen to me. I go from being sad and upset to joyful. The dance takes the viewers through a series of emotions, similar to the example I gave. One minute the dancer is quiet, calm, and collected; the next minute she is running, fierce, and transforms into something wild and free. "I love how you were able to connect the state shifts of my choreography to emotional shifts that everyone experiences throughout life! What a great way of interpreting the work and making it accessible in a universal way." ~ Gabrielle Aufiero How does it feel to do the state-shifting exercise? Additional Comments "When I watch this piece my reaction is torn between seeing a horror movie or a child wanting attention. The child wanting attention moments are especially interesting in reference to moments when the dancer shifts are most dramatic. At one point she looks as if she has to go to the bathroom and I've seen a lot of children do that same thing. The horror movie moments keep the dance interesting and it keeps my attention throughout the whole dance. A lot of times I feel my attention wonder when I watch dance but the unexpected shifts and verbal elements (screaming!) kept that from happening." "I found your dance "The In-Between" intriguing. I can definitely see how you would have to create a story or reason for each state. The description of the piece is very accurate, it is very much like changing channels. I couldn't guess as to what was going to happen next as you can with most other dance pieces. I appreciate the creativity that went into this piece."